Autumn Leaves
by Doom Master 1990
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup plan a Halloween party with their friends.
1. Intro

It was the first day of October, and Halloween was just around the corner. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were finishing their last class at Pokey Oaks kindergarten for the day: art class. Each of their drawings reflected the spirit of the holiday. Buttercup scribbled a fierce-looking jack-o'-lantern. Blossom detailed her knowledge of anatomy to the best of her ability by sketching a skeleton while Bubbles shaded her flower in a deep shade of blue violet. The moment the bell rang, the children rushed out of the school building with vocal and visual glee. The girls promptly joined them.

* * *

The leaves amongst the trees were well into their process of shifting from a lively green to mortal colors of red, orange, and brown.

"it's strange how beautiful the world used to seem...," Blossom commented. Her sisters frowned.

* * *

"Hi, girls," the professor greeted jovially.

"Hey, professor."

"Someone called for you a little while ago. I believe her name was Mio?"

"Did she say why she called?"

"She mentioned something about a Halloween party. I wasn't sure whether you wanted to go trick-or-treating or go out with your friends."

"Would it be okay if we went to a party this year?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Just be safe, okay?"

"It's a promise."

Blossom dialed Mio's number. It was one she knew well by now.

"Hello," a voice answered inquisitively.

"Mayu?"

"Hi, Blossom."

"The professor told us Mio tried to call earlier about a Halloween party. Is she around?"

"She's right here."

Mayu passed the phone to her younger sister.

"Hey, Blossom. It's been a while."

"Yeah."

"We were thinking of having a get-together outside of Townsville this year. Would you be interested?"

"Of course. We already asked the professor."

"We already called Leon, Chris, Harry, Terry, and the others. Leon is working on the construction blueprints."

"Cool. Can we bring a few friends?"

"Absolutely."

"We'll work out the details later. It won't take long once we start the building process."

"Sounds good."

"We'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Blossom hung up.

"Grab your dates, girls. We've got work to do."

The siblings flew upstairs. They opened their closet door. Brick, Boomer, and Butch were waiting for them.

"Is everything alright, guys," Boomer asked.

"We're going to a Halloween party, but we need to plan some things out. Will you help?"

"Sure. Nothing better to do anyway."


	2. Phase One

"What do we need to get ready," Boomer asked.

"Three things: building materials, entertainment, and food. Everybody's going to bring stuff, so we'll be set once we have our own end covered."

"We're gonna' build something?"

"It's our own party area, kind of like a little slice of paradise deal."

"Nice. That sounds pretty cool."

"First things first: we need the mayor to authorize a permit. After that, we can make our own building design and show it to the others. Once we're decided on that, we can start construction."

"Do you want us to start thinking of a design?"

Blossom nodded.

"You guys always had a simple but effective taste as far as buildings go. I'm sure you can come up with something usable."

"We're on it."

* * *

"Hi, Mayor," Blossom greeted as they entered town hall.

"Hello, girls!"

"We were just dropping by to see if we could ask a favor."

"Of course! You've done enough for this city to warrant a request every now and then."

"A few of our friends want to get together for a Halloween party this year. We were wondering if we could build a place for it to happen outside of town."

"Around Townsville park?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Ms. Bellum?"

"I don't see any harm in it, but there might be some upkeep costs," Sarah replied.

"Don't worry. Our friend Leon will cover it."

"I'll just go ahead and sign up this notice, then," the mayor concurred.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

The girls flew away after receiving their permit.

"They're sweet girls. Don't you think so, Ms. Bellum?"

"Yes...I would very much agree."

* * *

"Did you get the permit," Boomer questioned.

"Yep. What about you guys?"

Brick handed the girls a sheet of paper. The outside was a windowless steel construct with one large room and a single door. In contrast, the inside was lit by individual black lights across the ceiling.

"This is good, but we'll need Leon and Chris's help to install the electrical outlets."

"How many people will be there?"

"I'm not sure, but we know a lot of people, so it's likely to be a good number."

"I gotcha'."


End file.
